


Nocturna

by kasomicu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, FictoberMF18, M/M, Mpreg, Thorki - Freeform, motinfanficker, nocturna - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Mpreg/Au/Hombres lobo] Loki amaba la libertad que tenía en su forma lobuna, sin embargo, no podía negar que le gustaba parte de la atadura que tenía con aquel lobo blanco.





	Nocturna

Le encantaba la noche, cómo todos los sonidos cotidianos se convertían en una posible amenaza o se envolvían en un aura críptica, cómo el cielo se tornaba oscuro pero con millares de estrellas con un brillo único, cómo las sombras nocturnas más inofensivas se transformaban en los miedos interiorizados.

Miró al firmamento, sus huesos crujieron, se encogió sobre sí mismo, mientras todo su ser cambiaba, al finalizar el cambio, estiró sus patas en la grama, y corrió sin necesidad de detenerse, ni preocuparse porque alguien lo viese. 

Estaba suficientemente alejado de la ciudad, así no le importase mucho la gente, sí le gustaba la privacidad y no soportar chillidos de indeseables por verlo en su forma lobuna.

Loki amaba la libertad de aquella forma, y también cómo sus sentidos se agudizaban y se volvía salvaje. 

Sintió que lo seguían y corrió más de prisa, a sabiendas de quién era. 

Se detuvo abruptamente porque un lobo de pelaje blanco se ponía frente a él. 

Loki adoptó su forma humana y lo miró con reproche. 

—¿Por qué me sigues, Thor? —preguntó fastidiado Loki. 

El lobo blanco se transformó en un hombre rubio, con barba, ojos azules y una sonrisa bobalicona. Lo detestaba, pero no podía negar que también lo amaba. 

—No puedo dejarle solo en tu estado, Loki. Quiero cuidarte —respondió Thor, acercándose, Loki le dio la espalda y el rubio lo abrazó desde atrás. 

—Estoy preñado, no imposibilitado de hacer cosas —respondió cortante, removiéndose para alejarse del contacto. 

—Sólo no quiero que ni tú ni él bebé peligren —comentó Thor en su oído, para luego dejarle un beso cariñoso allí. 

Loki bufó y se rindió ante el agarre, no podía negar que era placentero el sentirse tan compacto en aquel gesto. Sin notarlo, se estaba acoplando a Thor en el abrazo. 

—Eres un idiota —sentenció Loki. 

—Yo también te amo —farfulló Thor, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que Loki quería decir porque no era una persona afectiva, pero el que le correspondiera a un roce significaba mucho.

Esperaría con mucha ilusión a su hijo, ya hasta había decido el nombre, se llamaría Fenrir.


End file.
